The Prophecies Maker
by Tinta-Radioactiva
Summary: Como Jefe de Inefables, Severus no tenía que hacer mucho. Hasta que debe de averiguar la procedencia de una serie de profecías que impiden la muerte entorno a un circulo de personas. Es así como descubre que alguien trata de reunir las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero todo se pone difícil cuando Hermione Granger aparece en su vida. SS/ HG.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**The Prophecies Maker**

Aquella tarde de Junio, donde repentinamente se habían adelantado las lluvias y los tiempos de frío, Severus estaría degustando un café americano en Florean Fortescue con deleite de no ser por su trabajo. Tenía apenas tres años y medio laborando como Jefe del Departamento de Inefables y no gustaba mucho de quejarse aun que a diario sus empleados le hicieran enojar y en ocasiones el propio Ministro Kingsley fuera capaz de botarlo de su zona de confort. Desde el final de la Guerra, justo cuando había despertado en una cama en San Mungo decidió que lo mejor para él sería no volver a Hogwarts así bien, cuando la tercera carta del Ministerio llego a su habitación ofreciéndole un puesto mejor que el de sus anteriores cartas, Snape no se lo pensó mucho y creyó que ser Jefe de un departamento casi nadie conoce sería sencillamente fácil.

Leía, firmaba y sellaba documentos hasta el anochecer y en algunas ocasiones era el encargado de manejar escuadrones en ciertas misiones que los inútiles del departamento de Aurores no podían manejar, o incluso misiones que solo el Ministro y el Departamento de Inefables debían saber.

Por esas cosas Severus Snape recibía un excelente cheque y el Ministerio de Magia cubría todo tipo de gastos que le fueran necesarios. Sin embargo algo que no le gustaba de su departamento era _lo misterioso_ y castrante que podía ser. Un día podía desaparecer un pueblo entero de muggles, y otro día unos cuantos bicornios podían estar invadiendo la residencia de alguien importante. En esta ocasión le habían mandado solo a él, con el expediente completo de Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy y él más importante de todos Harry Potter con una sola cosa en común. A todos se les había dejado en distintas fechas una profecía, en un frasco común y corriente y en el formato de un recuerdo para pensadero donde todos habían visto incidentes que bien les pudo ocasionar la muerte de no haber sido prevenidos. Minerva y Neville fueron los primeros en denunciar sin tomar las precauciones debidas, hicieron caso omiso ante el recuerdo que les fue dejado en la entrada de sus hogares y casi una semana después a Neville una _mantícora_ recién exportada desde la India lo había envenenado apunto de comérselo en el Bosque Prohibido y a Minerva un mortífago resentido por poco y le da de lleno con un imperdonable en el pecho después de salir de los baños del Tercer Piso tal cual habían visto en las profecías.

Weasley acudió después a su Jefe cuando por una profecía evito un atraco muggle de camino a casa de su novia que le pudo haber ocasionado un coma, Krum tras verificar que habían saboteado su escoba y los más importantes: Malfoy y Potter tras casi ser envenenados _en Hogwarts._ Shacklebolt no tardó en acudir al Departamento de Ministerios para averiguar de dónde venían todas esas profecías desconocidas, y teniendo a un espía excepcional como Jefe de Departamento le pareció idóneo llamarlo para la tarea. Aunque a Snape no le pareciera tanto. Después de todo inmiscuirse en la Sala de Profecías nunca era algo atractivo sabiendo que las profecías solo podían ser escuchadas por las personas a las que se hace referencia, aunque en este caso era curioso que todas fueran recuerdos. Severus suspiró cansado de la vista cuando termino de subrayar cosas que le parecieron importantes en los expedientes, la tarea le resultaba un poco difícil pues no tenía muchas pistas y le parecía sumamente extraño que la persona se tomara la molestia de entregar las profecías sin nada a cambio.

"¿Gusta más café, Profesor?" Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a levantar la vista, era una chica a la que alguna vez le había dado clases y ahora se dedicaba a limpiar mesas y servir en Florean para ayudar a su familia.

"Si, por favor" respondió acercando su taza con un movimiento seco. Apenas le lleno el recipiente se retiró con una sonrisa tímida.

Snape empezó a guardar los documentos con aire cansado y después se dispuso a saborear la quinta taza de café mientras observaba por la ventana. El callejón Diagón había sido de los primeros sitios en ser reconstruidos y había quedado con una mejor apariencia, desde Florean Fortescue tenía una excelente vista de Las Oficinas del Profeta, la tienda de Madame Malkin y Flourish and Blott's aun que no había mucha actividad desde que la lluvia había empezado. Había gente huyendo de la lluvia y otros tantos hombres de mala apariencia que bien podían dirigirse al Callejón Knockturn. Tras un buen rato de estar mirando por la ventana, dio otro sorbo a su café y sacó una hoja blanca donde empezó a garabatear algunas cosas con respecto al llamado caso de las Profecías tratando de hallar una relación más allá de que todos se conocían pues el Profeta se había encargado de difundir el hecho de que muchas amistades se habían evaporado. Como los Weasley y Potter, tras la muerte de Ginevra en la Guerra. Cansado intentó concentrarse de nuevo pero volvió su vista al ventanal.

La lluvia continuaba azotando con un poco más de fuerza y el viento mecía los letreros de las tiendas con un ruido chirriante. Algo al fondo de la calle llamó su atención, una persona encapuchada caminaba sin prisas con la lluvia empapándole la ropa. Miraba constantemente por las calles y hubo algo en aquel personaje que le dio mala espina a Snape. Sin pensarlo mucho dejó unas cuantas monedas en un platito frente a su café y guardo sus expedientes con magia mientras continuaba observando al individuo por el ventanal. La figura paro en el establecimiento del Profeta sacando de los interiores un frasco con un líquido grisáceo que obligo a Severus levantarse de la mesa. Le vio hacerle algo al frasco con su varita y después meterla en el buzón del periódico.

Sin más tomo su capa de un perchero y con el característico sonido de la campanita sonando por abrir la puerta salió de allí. Nuevamente divisó a la figura andando por la calle y emprendió la tarea de seguirla lo más precavidamente posible. Le calculó menos de uno sesenta de altura y su figura a través de la capa parecía ser delgada y debilucha. Un sujeto fácil de someter. El hombre de repente apresuro sus pasos entre un montón de callejuelas que no recordaba el Callejón Diagón tuviera para después parar en una estrecha calle mirando a sus espaldas por encima del hombre, Snape que se hallaba escondido detrás de un poste comenzaba a maldecir su suerte mientras pensaba que lo había delatado. Unos cuantos segundos en tensión pasaron y cuando estaba dispuesto a observar un rayo color fucsia se estampo en el poste pegándole un sobresalto, desenfundo su varita y devolvió el ataque logrando darle en el hombre mandándolo al piso con un ruido sordo sobre el agua. Justo cuando estuvo por inmovilizarle con un hechizo, el hombre se apresuró a levantarse internándose en otra callejuela. Snape no pudo evitar gruñir cuando se dio cuenta de que su sospechoso se había internado en el callejón Knockturn y que por desgracia el alumbrado continuaba fallando en esa zona. Apenas de que le pisa los talones, por la lluvia a veces perdía de vista su objetivo además de que en múltiples ocasiones estuvo a punto de resbalar al girar entre las diferentes calles. La figura llegó al final de la calle notando que solo tenía un callejón con tiendas cerradas y calles aún más peligrosas en Knockturn, por el movimiento de su espalda podía adivinar que estaba cansado de correr y que jadeaba con esfuerzo. Severus lanzó otro hechizo que erro porque de nuevo la figura menuda había empezado a correr, y fue su contrincante el que le acertó un hechizo en la rodilla que le hizo caer en el piso.

Snape gimió por el dolor de su nariz chocando contra el piso y empuño su varita con furia disparando desde el piso un hechizo a las piernas del escurridizo hombre. Un sonido lastimero provino de él y la capucha se resbalo de su cabeza revelando un cabello corto y negro junto a una máscara plateada que cubría su rostro obsequiándole la imagen de la cara de una de esas esculturas Romanas. Se apresuró a levantarse con una cojera y el Inefable hizo lo propio justo cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

"¡Expelliarmus!" conjuró Snape a tiempo cuando su adversario se dio la vuelta con la varita en mano. La varita salió disparada a su izquierda y Snape comenzó a avanzó con cuidado observando como el hombre se pegaba lo más humanamente posible a la pared. "Si prefieres ahorrarte problemas, retírate la máscara y ríndete".

Aun cuando la amenazaba había sido suave y casi condescendiente, no había respondido. Snape aun observaba como se mantenía quieto queriéndose escudar en la pared, con la respiración agitada y esa mascara de rostro vació. Dio unos cuantos pasos más con firmeza hasta que sus ropas mojadas se rozaban y sonrió con malicia cuando descubrió que su altura lo había intimidado. Pico una de sus costillas con su varita y con su mano libre se apodero de su nuca sintiendo entre sus dedos el cabello mojado y con el pulgar la textura fría de la máscara. En vano trato de retirarla mientras el otro permanecía quieto casi sin respirar por el tacto que recibía del Inefable o el miedo que comenzaba a sentir. Snape prosiguió tocando la máscara y con el dedo índice y medio atrapo la oreja robándole un gemido de sorpresa que terminó por fruncir el ceño de Snape. Enterró un poco más la varita en el costado de su enemigo y nuevamente con el pulgar acaricio la mejilla metálica bajando por el mentón hasta acariciar el cuello donde apretó un poco sintiendo la ausencia de la manzana de Adán. Sorprendido por su hallazgo vacilo un poco y solo pudo atinar a pegar un grito de dolor cuando una mano le apretó con fuerza los testículos y otra le empujaba el pecho hasta hacerlo caer.

Snape se dijo idiota así mismo mientras buscaba su varita en el piso. Rápidamente conjuro algo pero fue en vano pues casi al mismo tiempo su contrincante hizo lo mismo y cuando gracias al hechizo de Snape la máscara estuvo por caer, la mujer ya lo había alcanzado con su hechizo dejándolo inconsciente en el piso...

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola a todos (: Es el primer fic de Harry Potter que público y me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció. Sé que por ahora no he explicado mucho y he dado pequeñas explicaciones sobre cómo están las cosas. No sé si fui muy rápida con este capítulo o estuve bien, ojala me puedan dar su opinión y les haya gustado c:_


End file.
